Reboot temporel perturbant
by Shokogun
Summary: Conan vit sa routine et rencontre son double du futur qui veut changer le destin. Pour cela, il a un plan ! Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu, quand l'Organisation maîtrise aussi cette technologie.
1. Chapter 1

**Reboot temporel perturbant**

Chapitre un: Mais c'est qui ce mec ?

C'était un jour d'été ordinaire, les Detective Boys jouaient dans un parc, profitant de leurs vacances. Pourtant, Conan ne s'amusait pas tant que ça, et pas seulement car il avait passé l'âge des toboggans et des balançoires, mais surtout à cause d'une curieuse silhouette qui les avaient suivis depuis leur départ de l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri et qui se dissimulait derrière un arbre. Voyant l'expression méfiante de son ami, Haibara se rapprocha de lui, devinant ses pensées :

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit _l'un d'entre eux_ , tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué si facilement. De plus je ne sens pas _leur_ odeur, lui dit-elle en chuchotant.

C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, répondit Conan sur le même ton. Mais c'est curieux, j'ai l'impression que je connais cette personne. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

Et si ce type louche est dangereux ? Tu vas simplement te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Je viens avec toi ! ».

Conan sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre de rester avec les autres, il se résigna donc et proposa à Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko de faire une partie de cache-cache, afin qu'ils se dispersent et restent en dehors de cette affaire, ensuite, une fois qu'il eut fini de compter jusqu'à cent, il se rapprocha de la silhouette, suivie par Haibara. L'homme qui les observait de loin avait un aspect très étrange. Au premier coup d'oeil, Conan avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un sans-abri à cause des guenilles que l'inconnu portait. Seulement, une fois qu'ils le virent de près, Conan et Haibara reconnurent son visage malgré sa barbe et son bonnet de laine : c'était le visage de Shinichi Kudo mais pas tout à fait, ce visage familier était plus poilu, plus pâle, plus sale et plus vieux que celui qu'ils connaissaient. L'étranger alla vers eux et les salua : « Bonjour Shiho, Shinichi. ». Les deux rajeunis furent choqués, comment cet homme pouvait connaître leurs réelles identités ? Ce pourrait-il que... ?

« Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas un membre de l'O _rganisation_ et je ne dirai à personne qui vous êtes. En vérité, nous avons le même secret.

Comment ça ? Qui êtes vous et comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ? demanda Conan. Haibara resta muette, tétanisée par la peur que les _Hommes en noir_ puissent la découvrir.

Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne me croirez pas lorsque je vous dirai qui je suis, mais j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance ! Votre avenir, celui des Detective Boys, et de tout ceux que vous aimez en dépend ! répondit l'inconnu. Mon nom est Shinichi Kudo et je viens du futur grâce à une machine à voyager dans le temps. ».

Sa dernière phrase, qu'il articula lentement afin qu'elle parvienne bien aux oreilles des enfants pétrifiés devant lui, n'avait aucun sens et ressemblait à une mauvaise blague. Il était tout simplement impossible qu'il y ait un second Shinichi Kudo, et encore plus impossible que voyager dans le temps soit possible ! Cela allait à l'encontre des règles fondamentales qui façonnent notre univers ! Il était donc naturel que ni Conan, ni Haibara ne croient ce « Shinichi » particulièrement louche. Celui-ci le vit bien et sortit de sa poche un téléphone portable. Après avoir tapé quelquechose sur le clavier, « Shinichi » tendit sa main à Conan, « Je peut te prouver que je ne ment pas si nous nous tenons pendant que j'active la machine. »explica-t-il. Les enfants se donnèrent la main, puis Conan prit celle de l'adulte. A ce moment, la vision du petit détective se troubla tandis qu'il perdait brusquement l'équilibre. En regardant autour de lui, Conan ne vit aucun changement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des cris d'enfants plutôt familiers. Il se retourna et vit les Detective Boys en train de jouer au foot, sauf qu'ils avaient changé de vêtements, et qu'ils étaient plus nombreux, deux autres enfants étaient avec eux. Qui ? Conan et Haibara !

Le détective se rappela être déjà venu dans ce parc la veille avec ses amis pour jouer. Comme il aime le dire, il n'y a qu'une vérité : il assistait à une scène qu'il avait vécu dans le passé, il voyait un double alternatif de lui-même écraser sans pitié ses adversaires au foot, seul contre tous ! Après avoir vérifié si Haibara voyait la même chose, s'il était bien réveillé, la seule explication logique était qu'ils étaient vraiment allés dans le passé, et que cet adulte qu'il trouvait si suspect était réellement un autre double alternatif, mais venant du futur.

« Convaincus ? dit Shinichi, je vais nous ramener à demain, alors tenez moi encore ! »

De retour au lendemain, Shinichi proposa aux enfants de se rendre chez lui (et Conan) pour leur expliquer la raison de sa visite. Il partit en avance pendant que Conan et Haibara interrompaient le cache-cache pour annoncer qu'ils rentraient chez eux, à la surprise d'Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko qui trouvèrent que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient au parc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux:

Dans la demeure de la famille Kudo, Conan, Haibara et Shinichi (l'alter-ego de Conan venant du futur) s'étaient installés dans le salon afin d'écouter l'histoire du voyageur du temps. Cela promettait d'être instructif et ... étrange. Conan mourrait d'envie de questionner son double, mais ne dit rien. Shinichi commença enfin son récit:

" Pour commencer, la machine que j'utilise a été créée par le professeur Agasa, 20 ans après la date d'aujourd'hui. J'ai l'intention de l'utiliser pour changer le futur. Si je ne le fais pas, un avenir noir vous attend. Je sais déjà quoi faire, pour commencer. J'espère que vous m'apporterez toute l'aide possible.

\- Cet "avenir noir" dont tu parles, demanda Conan, les _Hommes en noir_ y seront pour quelque chose ?

\- Tu dois bien t'en douter, mais je ne dirai rien de plus à propos de votre futur. C'est la première fois qu'un être humain voyage dans le temps, le professeur a insisté pour que j'évite de provoquer un paradoxe temporel, tu sais bien, dans les films se science-fiction les paradoxes peuvent potentiellement détruire l'Univers. Nous ne savons encore rien des effets qu'ils peuvent avoir dans la réalité.

\- Changer le destin provoque déjà un paradoxe temporel, dit Haibara, si tu annules la raison pour laquelle tu est venu à cette époque, tu n'auras pas de raison pour venir ici, et dans ce cas ton voyage sera annulé et les changements que tu auras faits aussi, donc tu reviendrais au point de départ et ainsi de suite. Les voyages dans le temps sont eux-mêmes des paradoxes temporels: si tu crois que tout se passera comme tu le souhaites, tu risques d'être déçu."

La remarque de la scientifique était pertinente et Shinichi avait légèrement blêmi, mais il ne se découragea pas et assura qu'il devait essayer plutôt qu'abandonner son projet. Conan restait sceptique, cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Conan n'eut pas l'impression que Shinichi préparait un plan, il semblait attendre, mais ne voulait pas dire quoi. Conan avait fait venir pour lui leur mère Yukiko Kudo afin qu'elle maquille son fils du futur de manière à ce qu'il ait l'air plus jeune et se fasse passer pour le détective lycéen toujours absent pour son enquête. Ensuite, Shinichi alla retrouver Ran et lui annoncer qu'il s'était réinstallé dans sa maison de Beika pour un certain temps, à la grande joie de la jeune fille, sous l'œil sévère de Conan. Même s'ils étaient la même personne, ce n'était pas une raison pour que son double fasse du charme à Ran ! Les intentions du faux lycéen restaient vague, jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

Shinichi rendait visite à Conan et Ran à l'agence de Kogoro Mouri quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Son père étant trop occupé par la course de chevaux qu'il regardait à la télé, Ran se dévoua à ouvrir. Sonoko surgit dans l'appartement en criant sa joie: "Ran ! Il va revenir, mon oncle a reçue une carte ! Il faut que tu la montres à ton père et ton mari !" C'était très gênant pour Ran que Sonoko désigne Shinichi comme son mari, surtout quand il était présent ! Si elle pouvait se douter qu'il était là en double exemplaire ! Les deux concernés s'était mis à rougir en même temps. Sonoko était venue montrer une copie du message que Kaito Kid avait envoyé au conseiller Jirokichi Suzuki. Comme d'habitude, un petit poème indiquait par énigme le lieux, la date, l'heure et la cible du jeune voleur. Le joyau en question était le "Rosablau", un saphir taillé en forme de rose. Bien sûr, les deux Shinichis comprirent le code, contrairement à Kogoro. "Kaito Kid viendra dans trois jours, à une heure, au musée Suzuki. conclut Conan après avoir expliqué l'énigme.

\- L'inspecteur Nakamori est arrivé à la même conclusion, répondit Sonoko. Alors, vous viendrez ? Mon oncle compte beaucoup sur votre présence.

\- Pas de problème ! s'exclama Shinichi, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce fameux voleur !"

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, au dernier étage du musée Suzuki, dans la salle où était exposé le Rosablau, les Shinichis, Kogoro et Nakamori étaient réunis pour protéger le bien de Jirokichi. Certains avaient un mauvais pressentiment sur les événements à venir, Nakamori parce que Jirokichi avait refusé l'assistance d'hélicoptères et insisté pour que les policiers soient peu nombreux, et Conan car c'était Shinichi qui avait convaincu le conseiller de faciliter l'entrée de Kaito Kid pour ensuite empêcher sa sortie. L'enthousiasme de son double ne lui disait rien qui vaille. "Une fois que le Kid aura pris le saphir, vous comptez faire comment pour le capturer? demanda Nakamori.

\- J'ai fait installé des pièges dans la salle: le socle est en vérité un interrupteur, une fois que le saphir ne sera plus sur le socle, l'alarme se déclenche et toutes les sorties, portes et fenêtres seront condamnées. Il ne nous restera plus alors qu'à fouiller tout le monde et celui qui aura la pierre sera Kaito Kid.

\- Mais c'est complètement idiot! Il suffit de remplacer le saphir par un poids pour que le piège ne se déclenche pas! cria l'inspecteur.

Pendant ce temps, Conan observait les personnes présentes, en ce demandant quelle apparence Kaito Kid avait empruntée. Sonoko et Ran discutaient, Kogoro regardait l'horloge, Jirokichi et Nakamouri continuaient de discuter. Shinichi s'approcha alors de lui: " Je te propose de te poster sur le toit, c'est souvent par là que Kaito Kid s'échappe. Moi je vais rester ici.

\- Dans ce cas tiens, on pourra rester en contact." Conan tendit à Shinichi un badge de détective qu'il avait emprunté à Haibara en prévision du vol. L'adolescent (en apparence) hésita avant de prendre le badge, ce que Conan ne manqua pas de remarquer. L'enfant se dirigea vers le toit et attendit là que Kaito Kid apparaisse. Finalement, l'heure de l'entrée en scène du Kid arriva. Ne voyant aucune silhouette voler dans sa direction, Conan en déduisit que son pressentiment était le bon, Kaito Kid s'était déjà infiltré dans le musée sous un déguisement. Dans ce cas, Shinichi le verrait avant lui... mais un doute planait: pourquoi Shinichi tenait tant à arrêter Kaito Kid ? Ne devait-il pas changer son futur (ou son présent)? D'ailleurs, s'il venait du futur il devrait se souvenir de cette confrontation avec Kaito Kid, y compris comment le voleur allait s'échapper. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? S'il voulait éviter un paradoxe en changeant le destin, alors il aurait dû rester chez lui. Pourquoi était-il venu? Conan activa ses lunettes afin de détecter le badge de Shinichi, mais il ne captait pas son signal. Il tenta alors de lui parler avec son propre badge, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Que se passait-t-il ?

Shinichi courrait vers l'étage inférieur, pendant que les autres dormaient dans la salle à cause du gaz que Kaito Kid avait diffusé. Comme il savait à l'avance ce qui allait se produire, Shinichi était sorti juste avant. Sachant que le voleur utiliserait les conduits d'aération pour éviter les gardes et rejoindre une zone éloignée et sans surveillance, Shinichi s'y était dirigé. Là, il avait attendu que le Kid sorte de sa cachette. Seulement, il avait été pris par surprise par un fumigène que Kaito Kid avait lancé et le voleur en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Shinichi avait donc commencé à lui courir après. Arrivé en bas, il vit Kaito Kid, dans son costume habituel, qui l'attendait devant une fenêtre ouverte. Sans doute voulait-il se vanter avant de s'envoler.

"Pour avoir anticipé le gaz et les conduits d'aération, tu est plutôt doué monsieur le détective. J'ai été ravi de faire la connaissance du célèbre lycéen, moi qui croyait les rumeurs sur ta mort.

\- On ne me tue pas si facilement, monsieur le voleur§ ne put s'empêcher de répondre Shinichi. Je te conseille de te rendre, avant que tes crimes ne s'aggravent!

\- Je ne compte pas m'arrêter, tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la pierre que je recherche. Sur ce, peut-être à une prochaine fois!"répondit le Kid en souriant.

Kaito Kid sauta par la fenêtre et déploya son deltaplane. Alors qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement avec le saphir dans sa poche, une détonation se fit entendre.

Conan, trouvant Shinichi suspect, était descendu à sa recherche. En chemin, il vit Ran, Kogoro et les autres endormis dans la salle d'exposition, une pierre avec une caricature de Kaito Kid remplaçait le Rosablau. Il continua son chemin vers l'étage inférieur sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait: il vit Shinichi sortir un pistolet de sous ses vêtements et tirer vers l'extérieur. Conan s'élança vers la fenêtre et vit Kaito Kid perdre l'équilibre et tomber derrière un bâtiment. Shinichi se précipita alors vers les escaliers, ignorant Conan qui voulait des explications. Ils sortit en courant du musée et se dirigea vers l'endroit où le voleur devait avoir atterri, suivi par le petit détective. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" criait Conan. Shinichi restait muet, préférant se concentrer sur sa mission. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Conan, puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Il se souvenait du temps où il ne pardonnait aucun crime, peu importait la raison. Il se rappelait aussi que Kaito Kid n'était pas un criminel comme les autres, veillant toujours à ce que personne ne soit blessé durant ses vols, servant même d'allié quand un suspect usurpait son nom. Mais la situation était trop grave pour qu'il fasse du sentiment.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle, mais quelque chose n'allait pas: Kaito Kid se remettait de sa chute mais avait été touché à la jambe, il avait donc du mal à se déplacer. Deux autres personnes étaient auprès de lui, un homme et une femme vêtus de noirs. En voyant approcher le duo de détective, ils tirèrent dans leur direction avec des revolvers. "Attention!"cria Shinichi en tirant Conan hors de la ruelle. Une voiture arriva de la rue du côté du voleur, conduit par un vieil homme masqué. "Jeune maître, venez-vite!" Kaito Kid commença à se traîner vers la voiture quand l'homme en noir l'aida à monter dans le véhicule, au grand étonnement du blessé. La voiture s'éloigna ensuite en vitesse. L'homme sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche, prit la main de sa partenaire et appuya sur une touche. Là, sous les yeux impressionnés de Conan, le couple disparut, sans laisser de trace, en s'évaporant.

" Hé, ces deux-là... c'était bien Vermouth et Gin? dit Conan.

\- ... Ouais, c'était eux.

\- ... Ils ont disparu comme par magie, après qu'il ait fait quelque chose avec son portable... Ça ne ressemblerai pas à un voyage dans le temps?

\- ... Ouais" confirma Shinichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois

Des policiers avaient entendus le coup de feu de Shinichi, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, sauf les victimes du gaz anesthésiant de Kaito Kid dans la salle d'exposition délestée du Rosablau. Les agents tachèrent alors de déclencher l'alarme et de réveiller tout le monde. Quand Conan et Shinichi revinrent les mains vides au musée, chacun fut déçu d'avoir perdu contre Kaito Kid, ou pour Sonoko de ne pas avoir pu le voir. Conan et Shinichi avaient décidé de faire croire à tous que la détonation que les policiers avaient entendu était due au pistolet tireur de cartes de Kaito Kid. Ils ne dirent rien non plus sur les _Hommes en noir_ qui avaient aidé le voleur.

Le lendemain, Conan retourna chez lui, dans la grande maison des Kudo, pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son double. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon, voyant venir l'heure de tout avouer. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu essayais de tuer Kaito Kid ? Et pourquoi l' _Organisation_ le protège ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu' _ils_ pouvaient aussi voyager dans le temps ! commença le petit garçon.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne t'ais rien dit car je ne voulais pas que tu te mêles de ma mission. Et puis, je savais que tu n'approuverais pas mon plan. Je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer Kaito Kid, je cherchais à l'immobiliser. répondit Shinichi.

\- Pourquoi utiliser une méthode aussi violente pour le capturer ? A-t-il un rapport avec « l'avenir sombre » dont tu parlais à ton arrivée ?

\- … Je penses que le meilleur moyen pour que tu comprennes serait de te montrer directement le futur. Peu importe ce que je te dirais, tu chercheras à t'impliquer davantage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N'as-tu pas peur de provoquer un paradoxe temporel en me révélant le futur ?

\- Je crois que ces histoires de paradoxe sont le cadet de nos soucis maintenant. Je suis sûr que l' _Organisation_ ne reculera devant aucun risque pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite.

\- Alors dans ce cas, allons tout de suite à ton époque ! "

* * *

" N'oublies pas Shinichi : il faut absolument que tu évites de faire n'importe quoi avec cet appareil ! Imagine ce qui se passerait si tu la cassais, où si tu annulais ta naissance !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je vais faire très attention !

\- Ne rêves pas trop. Peut-être que ça ne fonctionnera pas : je ne me rappelle pas que nous ayons eu la visite de ton alter-ego du futur il y a 20 ans. "

Shinichi ignora la remarque de Haibara et appuya sur la touche « appel ». Il disparut sans laisser de trace. Agasa et Haibara soupirèrent de soulagement quand leur ami réapparut une minute plus tard, mais furent surpris de voir qu'un petit garçon à lunettes accompagnait Shinichi. « Bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter que tu n'écouterais pas. » dit calmement la scientifique.

Conan était surpris par le décor où ils avaient atterri. C'était ce qui semblait être un laboratoire, probablement sous terre comme l'expliquerait l'absence de fenêtre. Il reconnut le professeur Agasa et son amie Ai Haibara en blouses blanches, malgré les 20 ans d'écart. Agasa avait beaucoup minci au fil du temps, certainement grâce à Haibara qui était maintenant une belle femme. Pendant que Conan les observait, Shinichi ( débarrassé de son maquillage d'ado ) fit un résumé des événements qui s'étaient déroulés lors de son séjour dans le passé. Haibara proposa de se rendre à un endroit plus confortable pour discuter. Elle ouvrit une porte donnant sur un couloir éclairé par des néons au plafond et qui les mena tout droit à ce qui ressemblait à un salon où une femme était assise sur un canapé. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les visiteurs, Conan la reconnu : Ran ! Ou du moins, la Ran du futur. " Shinichi, tu es déjà de retour ?

\- Bien sûr, avec ce portable je peux choisir le moment de mon retour dans le présent.

\- Mais, cet enfant avec toi, ce ne serait pas... toi ?

\- Il s'agit bien de mon double du passé, Conan Edogawa. »

Hein ? Conan avait compris en voyant que cette Ran était plus âgée que Shinichi que l'antidote contre l'APTX 4869 n'avait pas encore été trouvée.

« Oui, nous sommes au courant pour le poison que Gin t'as fait avaler. Tu m'as tout avoué peu de temps après le création de la Rébellion. lui expliqua la jeune femme.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Nous allons tout te raconter, alors installons-nous. "

* * *

" Il faut d'abord que tu saches que le monde est dominé par l' _Organisation._ commença Haibara.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Conan.

\- A ton époque, _ils_ ont déjà infiltré les gouvernements les plus importants, pas seulement ceux du Japon et des Etats-Unis. Il y a quelques années, une éruption volcanique au parc Yellowstone en Amérique a fait des milliers de morts. Ajouté à cela l'annonce d'une prochaine ère glacière et la Troisième guerre mondiale, le monde est plongée dans une période de panique et l'anarchie se répand dans plusieurs pays. raconta Ran.

\- Les agents du FBI ont été obligés de retourner aux Etats-Unis et l' _Organisation_ en a profité pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Heureusement, Jodie et Akai Shûichi ont démissionné afin de pouvoir rester ici continuer la lutte. Avec le commissaire Matsumoto ils ont fondé la Rébellion contre la dictature imposée par les _Hommes en noir_. Nous en faisons tous les quatre partis. dit Shinichi.

\- J'ai pu reproduire une machine à voyager dans le temps à partir des plans que Shinichi a réussi à voler à des Ravens. ajouta Agasa.

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette invention ? demanda Conan.

\- Je suis peut-être un génie, mais inventer une telle chose m'est impossible !

\- On ne savait pas encore ce qu' _ils_ avaient l'intention de faire et à quelle époque, mais maintenant c'est clair qu'ils protègent Kaito Kid dans le passé. Cela confirme les soupçons qu'on avait sur lui. dit Shinichi.

\- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué le rapport avec ce voleur !"

Haibara se leva et prit un livre de la bibliothèque. Elle le tendit à Conan, l'invitant à lire l'ouvrage. Il obéit et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un journal intime commencé il ya 20 ans ( pour Conan ). Son auteur était apparemment un magicien professionnel nommé Toichi Kuroba. Conan se rappelait que sa mère et Vermouth avaient appris à se déguiser auprès de lui. "En enquêtant sur le passé de Vermouth, nous avons découvert qu'avant d'être actrice elle avait été l'assistante de Koichi Kuroba. Avant son mariage, elle s'appelait Sharon Travers et était très proche de ce magicien, au point qu'il lui demande d'être la marraine de son fils, Kaito Kuroba. Nous avons donc poursuivie cette piste et appris que ce Kaito a le même âge que nous et que son père est mort accidentellement. Nous avons fouillée sa maison pendant son absence et avons découvert que Kaito Kuroba était Kaito Kid. C'est là aussi que nous avons trouvé ce journal, il était si bien caché que je doute que Kaito l'ait déjà vu." expliqua Shinichi. Conan feuilleta le journal, et apprit ainsi que Toichi était non seulement le premier Kaito Kid mais aussi qu'il était à la tête de l' _Organisation_ sous le surnom d'Anokata. Il se servait des _Hommes en noir_ pour chercher une étrange pierre nommée "Pandora" sensée donner la vie éternelle lors du passage d'une comète. Quand cette pierre fut enfin trouvée, il la donna à Vermouth. Cela collait avec ce que Jodie disait sur l'apparence inchangée de Vermouth en 20 ans. "Si ce qui est écrit dans ce journal est vrai, alors les chances pour que Kaito Kuroba ait succédé à son père en devenant un nouvel Anokata sont assez fortes." conclut Haibara.

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit la discussion et Ran décrocha. Après avoir changé quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, elle informa le reste du groupe que le chef Matsumoto demandait la présence de Shinichi pour une mission. Celui-ci invita alors Conan à le suivre pour lui faire voir les activités de la Rébellion tout en le prévenant que le reste des rebelles n'était pas au courant pour la machine à voyager dans le temps. Conan devait donc cacher son identité. Ils franchirent tous deux une porte et grimpèrent des escaliers. Conan fut surpris par la porte blindée qui masquait la sortie. Shinichi tapa un code sur le boîtier fixé sur le mur et ils sortirent à la surface. Shinichi en profita pour dire à son double que de plus en plus de gens se faisaient construire des bunkers, pour s'abriter d'une éventuelle guerre nucléaire par exemple. Les temps étaient durs à ce point.

Shinichi mena Conan à sa voiture ( qui était plutôt cabossée ) et les conduisit vers la ville de Tokyo, dans le quartier de Beika qui avait bien trop changé aux goûts de l'enfant : le gentil quartier paisible où il avait toujours vécu était devenu un archétype du quartier mal famée que l'on pouvait voir dans les films, avec ses trafiquants, ses prostituées et ses gangs. Avant de se garer, Shinichi donna à son double une casquette pour cacher son visage, puis ils entrèrent dans un petit immeuble. Shinichi guida Conan vers un appartement au dernier étage. Il frappa à la porte. " Qui est-ce ?" entendirent-ils à travers. " C'est moi, Shinichi !" La porte s'ouvrit et une main tira brusquement la joue du jeune homme. Une fois assuré que son visage n'était pas un masque, la porte s'ouvrit complètement. Conan reconnut tout de suite les trois chefs de la Résistance : Akai Shûichi, Jodie Starling et l'ex-commissaire Matsumoto. Tous les trois étant habillés de sortes à passer inaperçus dans le quartier, ils n'avaient plus rien à voir avec des hommes du département de Police ou d'agences gouvernementales. Il remarqua aussi que leur quartier général étaient remplis d'armes diverses et de papiers. " Que fait cet enfant ici ? demanda Matsumoto.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un cousin que mes parents ont envoyé ici. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient garantir sa sécurité en Amérique. mentit Shinichi.

\- Il ne sera pas plus en sûreté ici. répondit séchement Matsumoto. Il n'a pas intérêt à gêner, nous ne sommes pas une garderie.

Akai et Jodie regardaient le petit garçon avec des visages très méfiants. Eux savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, sachant qu'il existait une drogue pouvant potentiellement faire rajeunir un être humain !

\- Bref, nous t'avons fait venir pour que tu participes à un raid. Nous commençons à manquer de munitions.

\- Pas de problème, je dépose le gamin chez Ran et je fonce chez Masumi !" répondit Shinichi.

* * *

Conan et Shinichi sortaient de l'immeuble en parlant:

" En quoi consiste ce raid ?

\- Hé bien là, c'est cambrioler un entrepôt rempli d'armes des Ravens. Il arrive aussi que l'on attaque une banque. On gagne aussi de l'argent avec divers trafics. C'est comme ça que l'on vit maintenant."

Conan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sérieusement ? " Comment pouvez-vous vous réduire à devenir des criminels ? T'es d'accord avec ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. L' _Organisation_ sait qui nous sommes, moi et Haibara. Si on est en vie, c'est parce que la Rébellion nous protège, ainsi que nos proches.

\- Cela ne t'oblige pas à travailler pour eux ! Moi qui pensais que ces trois-là ne céderaient jamais au crime !

\- Il n'y a pas qu'eux, pratiquement toutes les personnes que tu connais ont soi été tués par les _Hommes en noir_ , soi sont devenus des rebelles. C'est le cas de Heiji qui souhaite venger la mort de Kazuha par exemple. Nous sommes pratiquement un gang, d'ailleurs c'est comme cela que les médias nous désignent. Toutefois, cette réalité peut encore changer. Je pensais que si j'arrivais à faire arrêter Kaito Kid, la police enquêterait sur lui et découvrirai l' _Organisation_.

\- Tu fais tout cela pour que ton époque n'ait pas besoin des rebelles et que ton entourage puisse mener une vie normale.

\- T'as tout compris. Mais capturer Kaito Kid sera presque impossible s'il est toujours surveillé par _eux_.

\- Laisses-moi t'aider, à nous deux je te promet que l'on trouvera une solution."


End file.
